


Birthday blowjob drabble

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Birthday blowjob drabble

Chanyeol can hardly believe this is really happening. His dick is down Kyungsoo’s throat, the smaller man’s cheeks hollowed as he sucks enthusiastically, making obscene noises when he pulls off for air and swallows the pre-cum in his mouth. He licks a stripe up the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, sealing his lips around just the head and tonguing the slit for a moment, hand jacking off what isn’t in his mouth.

Chanyeol stares down at him, conscious of Jongin sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom watching them. He runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing back the little bit that’s stuck to his forehead from the sweat that he’d worked up during the lap dance he’d given Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter a little at the touch, gaze locked with Chanyeol’s as he takes his cock back into his mouth. He works up a rhythm of bobbing his head until he can get almost all of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth. He’s thick and long, and it’s a struggle, but Kyungsoo manages to finally get all of it in his mouth and down his throat, his nose pressed to Chanyeol’s groin. The loud moan that leaves Chanyeol when he swallows around him would make Kyungsoo smirk in triumph if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol breathes, reaching with one hand to cradle the back of Kyungsoo’s head. His fingers grip at his hair just a little but he doesn’t control Kyungsoo’s movements at all, despite having been told that he was free to do what he wanted since it’s his birthday. “Come on, suck me.”

Kyungsoo obeys, bobbing his head again, slowly going all the way down and then pulling back just as slow, keeping his lips tight around Chanyeol’s dick. He closes his eyes and moans, letting the vibrations stimulate Chanyeol even more, and then he pulls off with a wet gasp, reaching up with one hand to wrap his fingers around the base to keep it steady.

“You know you can fuck my mouth, right?” he says, voice rough.

Chanyeol grins down at him, eyes hooded. “I know,” he says. “But it’s my birthday. I shouldn’t have to do all the work, now should I?”

Kyungsoo would roll his eyes but Chanyeol is right—it is his birthday after all. So instead, he sticks his tongue out and taps the head of Chanyeol’s dick against it a few times, creating a soft, slick slapping noise. He lets his eyes slip closed again when Chanyeol’s grip on his hair tightens a little more and he feels a slight pressure on the back of his head, urging him to take Chanyeol’s cock back into his mouth.


End file.
